


A Boy No More

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krum's seeking him out takes Harry by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Felaine).



Although Harry didn't have quite the same worshipful admiration for Krum that Ron did, he'd enjoyed watching him fly in the Quidditch World Cup and was sorry that Krum saw him as an interloper, an underage wizard who had somehow managed to get himself into the Triwizard Tournament where he didn't belong. He understood Krum's attitude, but he regretted it.

Thus it came as a surprise when Krum sought him out after the second task. Harry was loitering under the Quidditch stands, wishing that it were an ordinary year and he were Seeker for Gryffindor again, when Krum came up to him.

"I must apologize," Krum said gravely. "I believed you could not be a good competitor. I was wrong."

He held out his hand to Harry, whose shock was redoubled as Krum used his grip to draw Harry closer and kissed him on each cheek. This, from the usually dour if not sullen-looking Krum?

"Th-thank you," stuttered Harry. He meant to return the gesture, but unaccustomed to it, instead kissed Krum on the corner of his mouth. He would have pulled away, but Krum still had hold of Harry's shoulders and held him there, prolonging the kiss and deepening it.

Releasing Harry, Krum gave him a half smile. "Something for men only, yes? You are young, it is true, but a man and a worthy opponent."

Harry had to lean on one of the stand's wooden braces for support as he watched Krum walk away. One thing for certain, he could never tell Ron about this.


End file.
